Walk
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Just a short story about a day that never ends. .:One-shot:. .:America/Prussia/Belarus:. Romantic OT3 or something like that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and/or its characters.

* * *

"Are we lost?"

"No."

"So where are we?"

"California."

"_Where_ in California, Alfred?"

"Somewhere. Keep calm, the hero is here and I'm pretty sure of where we are."

"Oh God, we are lost! Completely lost! And walking under this burning sun and having all this goddamned sand or whatever flying into our eyes and lost in somewhere full of Americans! We are going to die and-"

"Natalia!" two voices shouted in unison.

Natalia was the type of person who easily freaked out and her questions about their whereabouts every five minutes were annoying. Not that they were not used to it, they could deal with her paranoias. They understood that she was not used to stay out of Eastern Europe for so long and she had been in America for two weeks. She definitely saw that as a victory, the two men saw that as a miracle.

"No! We will die! Worse: we will die in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hey, watch your mouth! It's about my country you're talking!"

"She didn't mean that, _arschloch_."

"No German in America, please."

"You two shut the hell up! We will die! We are walking the whole day long and we didn't find anything that could lead us to civilization!"

"I know exactly where we are, Nat."

"Don't call me that."

Alfred sighed, passing his hand through his hair and looked up to the sky. Sunny days were not good days to deal with European paranoias, especially when he could be doing something better - so much better. Natalia was a difficult person. He smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer by her waist and opened a big smile as he heard her loud heartbeats, he passed her arms around his neck and hugged her tightly. He hoped that could calm her down at least a little bit, though she was the type of person who usually avoids too much proximity, Alfred knew she loved hugs.

"Relax, Nat." though she would never admit, she felt a chill running through her spine as he caressed her cheek. And damn it, but she could feel her heart beating faster too.

"Just to remind you, the awesome me is here too." Gilbert pouted. The couple looked at him. Gilbert seemed to be just kidding - as usual -, but still, there was a hint of jealously in his voice. Even though he was used to that relationship of theirs, he still felt jealous for Alfred and Natalia. Which was quite odd. He loved them both dearly, but he couldn't help.

"For God's sake, Gilbert." Natalia rolled her eyes. Alfred released her hands and walked to the Prussian, giving him a slight kiss on the lips, and they couldn't help laughing when they saw Natalia's blushed cheeks. She cleared her throat when she noticed they laughing at her expression. "So... Where are we going to now?"

"Forward, of course. Until we find civilization."

Natalia grunted, touching her long hair and complaining about how it was terrible and that she would never successfully recover from sun burn. The other two weren't complaining as much as the Belarusian was, but they agreed that their skins were burning. The light was so strong they were struggling to see anything a meter away. Alfred was used to often hot weather - he loved California -, but he was sure that Gilbert and Natalia weren't. After all, dragging them to California was not a good idea.

"Where are we now, captain?" The mocking tone of the Belarusian's voice was obvious, but Alfred didn't seem to notice.

"I told you already, California."

"See? We are lost."

"Not all who wander are lost." Gilbert said in a somewhat dramatic tone.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Really? Are we going to start this all over?"

Natalia sighed, closing her eyes.

It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Sky was colored with a pale shade of orange, bordered by the pastel blue of night at one point. Californian air was salty and they were tired. At least, now Alfred knew exactly where they were and where they were walking to.

"How far are we?"

"About a mile. We will be there before sky is completely dark."

"All right, Al. See, Natasha?"

She rolled her eyes, breathing heavily and tired, calling Alfred all the names she could remember.

"It's almost dark and we are still here. Ivan will kill you both."

The men shivered by the mention of the Russian. They didn't like their girlfriend's brother at all, even if Natalia did everything to show them how amazing and a good person her brother was. They had enough contact with him to know that he was only kind to his family. He still had some small scars of that day, but Gilbert liked to remember how it was to tell Ivan that he was dating his sister. The Prussian was the first one to tell because he knew Ivan wouldn't be so violent to him - their relationship wasn't the best, but they talked, at least -, but if Alfred was the first, he would kill him. Or something like that.

After Ivan was told about their relationship, he would always follow them to see if Natalia was being treated well. He cared about her enough to threat them. And yes, Natalia would always take advantage of their fear of him to say things like that.

The blonde girl stopped to breathe, putting her hand on her chest and trying to calm down. She would never understand this: they were lost for hours, walking below sun, in somewhere she didn't really know and for no reason at all. Alfred woke up feeling like walking to somewhere and she and Gilbert followed him. This was not the first time it happened. Gilbert grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers, caressing her skin, spreading kisses on her palm while they walked. Eventually, Alfred would approach and reach for the hand of one of them. Maybe of both of them. And he did.

Alfred was starting to call himself names mentally for causing the European pair to go through that. He only wanted them to know better his country and its beauty. He sighed, caressing Gilbert's hand and pouting.

At least, they were close and would get some rest soon.

* * *

"Frustrating" could describe well the day, but Gilbert couldn't help loving it. It had been awesome enough for him, though walking for so long and feeling his skin burn were not that awesome. He would always like the days he spends with America and Belarus. It was rare when both of them had no work to do and could spend more time with him. Sure, he had some work too, but not that much, he would help his brother with some stuff and that's it.

He hated summer, but that day had been perfect in almost every way to him. From seeing Alfred's smile all day long to being able to annoy Natalia personally. He smiled to himself. They even managed to make Natalia laugh out loud a few times.

Gilbert would mentally thank them every day for letting him know what true and pure love was like. To feel what it was like. He loved them both for it.

* * *

"There!" Natalia shouted. "Civilization!" she ran desperate to the small store. The men were more slow, so they walked calmly and giving hands until they were at the door. Alfred went to Natalia, hugging her from behind, while Gilbert disapeared among the shelves. "We have to walk for about twenty minutes to get to a hotel." she said happily, closing her eyes and murmuring something in Russian right after.

Gilbert appeared suddenly, Alfred turned around to se a pouting Prussian with puppy eyes and four bottles of German beers in his hands.

"Pleeeeeease?"

* * *

"Congratulation, America, now he's drunk."

"Like you didn't see it coming."

"It's annoying."

"It's Gilbert, what exactly did you expected?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, murmuring "jerk" or something along those lines.

They were finally in a hotel room, comfortable enough and with a bed big enough for the three. Finding a bed for them had always been a trouble, and it even got worse because while sleeping, Prussia would be all over the place. He wasn't quiet even in his sleep.

Alfred was to first to take a shower, and threw himself on the bed, giving space by his left for Natalia to lay down. She laid her head, wet hair, on his shoulder and breathing heavily. Gilbert finished his shower, more sober now, dressed up and laid down by Alfred's right side, giving him and Natalia goodnight kisses and then, closing his eyes, peacefully.

Soon, they were sleeping and Alfred was lost in his dreams.

In his dream, Gilbert was laughing while he tried to teach Natalia some German words. Though her tough and cold posture, she was laughing along, having fun with everything the Prussian would say and complaining about some words were impossible to pronounce. The sounds of their laughs made Alfred want to laugh too, but he prefered to stay still, watching them. His boyfriend and girlfriend were adorable without even trying.

And Alfred was there, standing by the door, watching as they realized he was home and smiling happily. He would go to them and give them kisses, whispering how much how dearly he loved them and feeling his heart beat faster when he heard the responses of his lovers in their languages.

He smiled and his smile was so big he could feel the corners of his mouth aching, but it didn't matter.

This was beautiful and Alfred could never picture something more perfect than this.

* * *

A/N: I know, it makes no sense at all from the beginning to the end, but I had to write this. I need more people to ship them, it's so difficult to find people who like ot3 as stable, loving and healthy couples, other than just love triangles. I also know the characters are completely OOC, sorry about that, I wrote this in the middle of the night and my English vocabulary is limited. Really sorry. If you read it all, please, review.


End file.
